Dying in your arms tonight
by GothicDemonWolf
Summary: It is christmas eve, NH Lp get snow bound in Lucas' house but it is not all fun and games. Some one is hurt, badly. With no phone lines and the cell phones dead, how will they get help? And what happens if someone dies? Christmas Fic Tearjerker. RR
1. Pain

Don't own anything  
  
Christmas fic even tho some one..., well just let me say it is a tearjerker!  
  
I just look at her with a hurt expression in Nathan's arms. I don't even try to hide it anymore, Haley wouldn't notice anyway. She hasn't noticed how quiet and depressed I've been since my mother died, over in Italy. I hate how Haley has changed. God, I absolutely HATE IT! Nathan looks at me confused, I look up to meet his gaze. I give him a little smile and a nod to tell him I was alright, then I turn a start to walk home to Keith. Thinking about Haley, Our basketball team has been gone for a week. Tonight is Christmas Eve. All I get from Haley is a hi, that's it. No hug no I've missed you, no how have you been. Just a hi. What did I do to deserve this treatment? From Keith, Haley, Dan, the whole team, well everybody but Jake. At least I still have Peyton. For now anyway. I walk into my house Keith is asleep with a bottle of Beer in his hand. A new habit of his since she died.  
  
I walk slowly into my room, thinking about how what Keith would think of punishing me for this time. Another one of his new found habits of his. Seeing me suffer more then him. It helps him a lot so even tho it kills when he is doing it. I let him and don't fight back. I pull my shirt, stained with fresh blood form my back. Keith likes to use his old horse whip along with a knife on my back.  
  
I didn't know that Peyton was in my room so I turn on my light. I here my name being called but before I can turn around I feel soft hands run over my aching, bleeding back. "Oh, Lucas,"  
  
"Peyton what are you doing here?"  
  
I turn around to face her. Her beautiful face was pale at the sight of my back, a single tear slips from her eyes.  
  
"hey, hey" I pull her onto my lap on my bad "Its okay, I am fine. There is no reason to cry. Especially not over me, I don't deserve it."  
  
"Why the Hell would do this to you? Why? Why wouldn't you deserve someone to cry over you. You your perfect who could ever hate you?"  
  
I explain about Haley and everyone and By the end I was in tears. I was in the middle of telling her about Keith and I noticed that he was standing in the doorway to my room. Before I could do anything He grabs peyton and holds a knife to her throat and threatens her to tell anyone.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Me update tomarrow if you want Merry Christmas! 


	2. waking up

Me bak!  
  
*~*~*~*~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*A few hours later*~*~*~*~**~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I fall to the floor out cold. Keith falls the same way. Nathan is behind Keith along with Haley. Peyton was in tears and by me in a matter in milliseconds. Haley also. Nathan dragged Keith into a room and locked the door then came back to the girls. Blood was pouring out of my back and they needed to get it to stop. In about an hour Peyton has explained to Nathan what happened, and I have woken up. I jump up to see if Keith has done anything to Peyton when I was out. I sway badly and almost fall but Nathan holds me up.  
  
"Hey, hey don't move so fast man your going to hurt yourself., more"  
  
"Where is Peyton?"  
  
"I am right here Lucas" She comes infront of me and I give her a hug.  
  
"Lucas, ya know. You should lay down before Haley kills me for letting you stand up."  
  
"Oh, ah okay" I lay down. I feel really weird because I hate laying down infront of people.  
  
"Do you need anything?" Peyton asks me.  
  
I smile and nod. "What?"  
  
I smile again and out stretch my arms, "You."  
  
She smiles, walks over and lays down next to me. We soon drift off to sleep. I wake up a little wile later. I moan. "What is it Lucas?" This time it is Haley's voice. I open my eyes to look at her.  
  
**************************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
RR pleaser FLAMES WELCOME me update tomarrow! 


End file.
